Fear of Loss
by penelo14
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are very happy together and are getting into the serious stages of their relationship. Dean never wants Seth to leave, not one bit. People always leave him at some point, he wants so desperately for Seth to be different. But his dreams say otherwise.


I don't own any of the characters, they belong to WWE

This is for a friend of mine on Tumblr. I got inspired with her series of drawings(one is used as a cover for the story) and wanted to write something for her.

Warning: this could cause triggers so read with caution.

* * *

Dean sighed as he stared at the television, not really knowing what exactly he was watching. Some cooking competition show, Chopped maybe? He didn't know for sure, some food show…thing. The clock on the cable box read eleven twenty-five, but he had no intention of going to bed. He can't go to bed, not yet. He had to wait a little more.

Seth's not home yet.

He told Dean he was staying later at work to finish something and to not wait up for him. The Ohioan was never one to listen; he wanted to wait for him. He didn't want to go to bed alone, to sleep in the cold; he wanted the warmth that Seth's body brought when they slept together. And not staying up for him seems rude in itself.

As the final two chefs were getting their last dishes judged, he started to doze off. He fought to stay awake, fought to see Seth when he came home. He soon lost that battle and entered dreamland.

 _It was nightfall and he was still in the living room. The show was something different, and he was watching whatever it was. Soon, his cell phone rang. He noticed the name was just a number. Curious, he answered._

" _Hello?"_

" _ **Yes, is this Dean Ambrose?"**_

" _Yes. Who is this?"_

" _ **I'm Doctor Damien of the Jericho Memorial hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Seth Rollins. You're listed as his emergency contact."**_

" _What happened to him?!"_

" _ **He was involved in a nasty car accident and-"**_

" _I'll be right over!"_

 _And with that he hung up his phone and grabbed his keys, rushing to the hospital. He hoped and prayed that Seth was alright and that he would recover from the accident._

 _The scene jumped to him at a cemetery, kneeling at Seth's grave, crying hysterically. He sobbed into the stone that held his beloved's name, apologizing over and over for not being there for the crash, for not being a good boyfriend._

" _I'm so sorry Seth." he whispered into the stone. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I never wanted you to be taken from me."_

 _He didn't want to leave the cemetery; he didn't want to leave Seth ever again. Since he can't bring Seth back, he'll join him wherever he was sent to. He reached into his pocket for his switchblade, flicking the blade out. He wanted to be with Seth, couldn't survive without him._

" _I'm coming Seth.." he whispered. As he raised the blade to strike himself, he heard a small pleading voice behind him._

" _NO DEAN! DON'T DO THIS!"_

 _He looked up to see a small bubble coming towards him. The bubble had a small human inside. As it came closer, he instantly recognized the human. It was his lost lover, Seth Rollins._

" _S-Seth? T-That you?"_

" _Dean please, don't do this. You need to live for the both of us."_

 _Dean dropped the knife and held the bubble in his hands._

" _But Seth, I…I can't be without you. You mean so much to me."_

" _I know Dean, but you have to go on for the both of us. Giving up's not your thing."_

 _Dean chuckled at that. Leave it to Seth to cheer him up._

" _I'll watch over you Dean." Seth continued. "I'll always be with you."_

" _But Seth-"_

" _But nothing. There's more for you to live for. I want you to experience those things. Everything will be fine, and I'll be right there with you."_

 _Dean smiled at him. Seth's right, even though he can't be with him in physical form, his spirit lives on and will always be with him. He held the bubble closer to him, realizing it's squishy. He squeezed harder, seeing if it would pop. He wanted to hold Seth close to him, the bubble wasn't enough. Oddly, it broke as if it was glass, shards cutting his skin. Even more odd, Seth didn't have a mark on him._

 _He merely hugged Seth's tiny body close to him, not thinking of anything else but to hold his love close._

" _You'll be fine Dean. Everything will work out. But you need to wake up now."_

 _Dean looked down in confusion. But then the scene changed to just whiteness, nothing else but white surrounding him._

"Dean. Hey Deanie. Wake up man!"

Dean groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see a worried and just out of work Seth looking back at him, "Wha?"

"Dean, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm so sorry Seth. I tried staying up for you but.."

"Dean, I said it was okay if you fell asleep before I got home." Seth smiled, sitting next to Dean, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Wanted to. Don't like sleeping without you."

"But…what were you dreaming about? It sounded serious."

Dean took a deep breath, "I…got a call…from a doctor…about you. You…were in a crash. Then I was at a graveyard, crying at your grave. I…wanted to join you at the other side, but you were in a bubble and spoke to me."

Seth frowned, cupping Dean's face and pulling up for their eyes to meet, concerned chocolate meeting scared blue.

"Dean, Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you."

He could guess what the cause was for the dream. People don't stay long in Dean's life; family, friends, or relationships. They either abandon him without explanation, or simply pass on. These dreams started when he and Dean got serious, they were never common however. From time to time something like this came, Dean having some kind of dream where Seth's no longer with him.

"Listen, I'll never just up and leave you, or let anything terrible happen to me. You mean a lot to me and I want to be with you until it's my time to go."

"But with the amount of idiots out there, I just-"

Seth cut him off with a gentle kiss. Dean at first was surprised, but quickly gave into the kiss, slowly closing his eyes and kissing back just as gently. Seth slowly pushed Dean down on the couch, until he was hovering over him.

"Listen to me Dean," he whispered as they parted. "I'll never ever leave you. You're stuck with me for life. Everything will be fine."

Dean smiled, "You're stuck with me too you little shit."

Seth chuckled, taking note of Dean's tired eyes. "Think it's time to head to bed."

Without waiting for Dean's response, Seth stood up and picked the other man up bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom.

"I can walk you know?" Dean stated with a yawn.

"Well…let me do this for you. Let me care for you once in a while."

Dean smirked and closed his eyes, understanding now that Seth was with him for the long haul.

Forever and always.


End file.
